


An Event to Remember

by PyroJuese



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship, Gen, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJuese/pseuds/PyroJuese
Summary: An asteroid is about to hit Earth, so the countries in the G8 join together to try and stop it. The problem is, they couldn't agree on anything and ended but losing their memories. Italy has to make them remember their pasts in order to get nuclear codes and save the planet but making them re-live past emotions may be harder than it looks...The ship tags are just more or less strong friendship tags.
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia), Germany & North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. A divided G8

Sirens blared. People all over the world were running, frantically making calls. There are only eight people who could do anything to save the world, and those eight had to work fast.

~~~000~~~

"Okay dudes," America said. He was standing in front of a large room, the G8 sitting in front of him around a metal table. Five large masses sat behind five of the countries, covered by tarps. "NASA says that a big ass asteroid is heading for earth and will 110% destroy everything if it gets too close. And this ain't an April Fool's Day prank either."

Germany nodded. "Yes, the Apophis asteroid. We've known about its existence for a while."

"Exactly! That's why me and my awesome team made this!" America flung the sheet off. It more or less looked like a short and fat rocket with a flat top. "It's a wicked fast rocket that'll zoom up to space and push the asteroid away like Superman would!"

"As much as I would love to have the fate of the world to be determined by something comic-book-inspired," Britain sarcastically mumbled, "we have our own way to avoid the asteroid. A giant laser." He unveiled a device of his own, showing off exactly that. A giant laser.

"Dude, that's even more ridiculous than mine."

"Shut up! It'll work!"

"Yes, it may, but not as well as mine~" France said. He twirled his tarp off, and under was an oddly familiar looking devise, but painted bright blue, white and red. "I call it, Un Laser Géant! It will shoot the asteroid with style."

The metal table klanged as Britain slammed his hands on it. "You frog! That's just my idea but more colorful!"

"No! You copied my brilliant idea and made it more bland."

The two's glares at each other were interrupted by Japan. "While lasers would be effective," he said, "I believe that many small lasers would be better than one large one." He lifted a tarp of his own, revealing a cluster of 'laser bees'.

Germany unveiled his divise too. It looked like a couple fancy satellites. "German engineers have made devices that use the asteroid's own gravity against itself. It would push the asteroid away from Earth, and wouldn't have to rely on lasers… or a Superman rocket."

"My scientists say that we can send enough nuclear weapons into space and destroy it into not being a threat. But we would need about a thousand, and no, that thousand is not going to come from solely Russia," Russia, who'd only rejoined the G8 recently, said with a smile.

"Well how many nukes do each of us have? I only own about 300," Britain said.

"Me too," France agreed.

"America gave me sixteen in 2024, but we got rid of some and only have twelve now," Canada

"Well, I'm not allowed to have any," Germany remarked.

"Nukes are scary. Me and Romano don't want any," Italy said.

"I have zero nucular weapons as well," Japan said.

America laughed. "Zero? More like negative two!" All the countries stared at him as he continued to laugh. "But anyway, I have, like, 1,900 nukes. Maybe even 2,000 now."

"Holy macaroni…" Italy mumbled. "That's a bit more than 300 and 0…"

"I have 1,684," Russia said.

"Awesome!" America exclaimed. "The four countries with nukes can give up 250 each and I'll even give them transportation into space! It'll be a giant Micheal Bay explosion! So, what are all of your nuclear codes?"

"Wait a second! I'd have to give up eighty percent of my nuclear weapons and you only get rid of ten percent! How would that be bloody fair!" Britain complained. America shrugged in response.

Sighing, Germany rolled his eyes. "Why are we even arguing over that? There are better options."

"We could use nuclear weapons to redirect the asteroid instead of blow it up," Canada suggested. "And we wouldn't even have to argue. I could do that with my twelve." As always, nobody really heard him.

Well, Germany did look in Canada's direction, but what he said quickly dashed the northern country's dreams of acknowledgment. "Italy, do you have any plans on how to save the world?"

Italy's curl bounced as he nodded. "Yea! Me and my bosses talked about it for a really long time. Our plan A is to eat as much pasta and kiss as many women as possible until we all die in a week."

"And your plan B?"

"Die sad…" Italy said. "I really hope we can do plan A."

"We won't die, Italy," Britain said. He walked over to his laser and plugged it in. "I'll get rid of this asteroid and prove to Europe that I'm still as cool and powerful as I used to be."

France plugged his in too. "Oh non non non, mon cher~ Your sad laser will only make things worse, and I would prefer to live. Let me do it."

Scoffing, America plugged his rocket in. "I'm not going to let you guys be the heroes here. Once my shoving rocket is fully charged I'll save us all!"

"Nein, you guys are being too rash about this! Just let me do it!" Germany plugged his own in.

Japan did the same. "I really do think that the method I found would work the best."

"No. Mine's totally better."

"It's not better than mine!"

"Oh please, anything is better than yours. Especially mine."

"We can't use all of them at once! Just do my idea!"

"Not a chance. Do you know how much money I spent on mine?"

The five countries erupted into a rather heated argument, nobody daring to do the others's plans. Hands hit and slapped the table as they argued more and more. Russia sat in his end, enjoying all the noises. Canada sighed and put his head on the cold metal of the table. "It's over, isn't it?" he mumbled.

"Oh no, I better start doing my plan too," Italy said. He ran out of the room to presumably find a woman or some pasta.

Nobody noticed the buzzing coming from the room, the arguing was just too loud. Even as the buzz started getting more aggressive, the augment did too. It wasn't until electricity surged through the room, zapping everything, that they stopped arguing. The table they were all touching amplified the jolts through their skin.

All the lights turned off, plunging the room into darkness, but it didn't matter. The countries in the room were too unconscious to do anything to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what did you think of the intro? I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm doing a very TV-show like amnesia, but I tried to make it make as much sense as possible. That asteroid is real, by the way, and will pass by us in 2029, but it probably won't destroy Earth. The title might change BTW, I'm not sold on it. UPDATE! Huge thanks to emma.likes.to.write. on fanfiction.net for beta reading!


	2. Italy

It wasn't long before the backup generator kicked in, bringing light back to the building, but the bulb above the unconscious countries remained dark and broken.

Light poured in through the open door as Italy came running back into the room, scared out of his mind.

"Icouldn'tfindanywomenbutwhenifoundthekitchenthepowerwentoffanditwassuperscary!" he cried. It wasn't hard to see that something was wrong, even for the Italian. Everybody was either lying, unmoving, on the table or the ground near the table. The five machines around them were pitch black and beyond fried. "W-what's going on here?" he asked, but nobody answered. "oh cazzo… this isn't good at all…"

The horrified country scurried to Germany. He grabbed his shoulder, which gave him a static shock at first, but he grabbed them again and started shaking him. "Germany. Germany! You have to wake up! I don't know what to do!" Italy shook even harder "GERMANY!"

Said country groaned. "What are you doing? What happened?" he said, not opening his eyes.

Italy let out a huge sigh in relief and immediately grabbed his friend in a hug. "Oh Germany! It was horrible! There was a big power outage and everybody was knocked out! I don't even know what happened with the asteroid!"

"Asteroid?" Germany questioned, opening his eyes. He looked at the country that was still hugging him. "D-do I know you?"

Italy bounced up. "Of course you do Germany! It's me Italy!"

"Like the country?" he asked. "And why do you keep calling me Germany?"

"Germany, what are you saying?"

"What are you saying?"

The next country to make noise was Japan, making a light hum as his eyes flutter open. "itai... atamagaitai..." he said.

Italy ran over to his second best friend. "Japan, Germany is acting super weird!"

"Wakarimasen," Japan said. "Nani o itte iru?"

Italy gulped. "That isn't good at all…"

All the other countries started waking up at once. Everything they said was overlapping, but all amounted to some of the same few questions. 'Where am I?' 'What happened?' 'Who are you?'

Italy looked across them in horror. Somehow, they all must have lost their memories. Italy screamed, which drew all attention to him. "Hey, you okay kid?" America asked.

"No," Italy cried. "We only have a week to live and all of my best friends don't have memories!"

"A week to live?!" Britain asked.

Russia tilted his head. "We were best friends?"

"I am not following," France said.

Italy started explaining everything as best, and as quickly, as he could. He told them all of their names, and also that they were, in fact, countries (which he had to keep clarifying to them). Next he explained the asteroid crisis and all that he remembered, or more so understood, from their plans. As he talked, Japan went into the hallway to call someone and talk to them in Japanese. France also got distracted by a mirror, so he didn't pay attention much.

"What was my plan?" Canada asked.

"I don't know, I didn't really pay attention to yours," Italy said. "Sorry."

The half-transparent country slid down in his chair. "Why does that feel so familiar?"

"What I still don't understand is how we are living embodiments of countries," Germany said. "How does that even work."

America nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I may not remember much, but I know that there's only, like, six countries at most, but there's eight of us."

Raising an eyebrow at that statement, Britain looked to his adopted brother. "All of those were real countries. And, if I'm not mistaken, the biggest countries! Who are you leaving out?"

"The lame ones I guess."

"Un-hu… You were the US, right?" America nodded. Britain crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Figures."

Russia giggled. "I like you guys. I'm looking forward to remembering all of our fond friendship memories together."

"We should likely worry more about the asteroid that's coming to kill us all soon before worrying about remembering things," Britain said.

"Probably," Germany agreed. He looked around at the utterly destroyed objects around him. "But if all of our plans revolved around these inventions I don't think we'll be very successful whether we have memories or not."

"Me and Russia don't have machines around us. What about our plans? If… anybody remembers my plans…" Canada said.

France took his head out of the mirror. "Did you hear something?" Canada got even more dejected and transparent.

"I know! What about my nuclear plan?" Russia asked, unwittingly stealing Canada's train of thought. "I don't think our bombs got destroyed or else we'd all be dead." Russia laughed. "What a thought…"

"Ve, that could work, but nobody knew the nuclear codes besides you, and you obviously don't know them anymore either," Italy said.

America stood up, taking a leadership role like he usually does. "Well then, it looks like we need our memories back after all. I say we fight fire with fire. We should just shock ourselves again and that'll jog our memories."

"You git, do you want to kill us?" Britain asked.

"No. It totally works all the time in TV shows… at least I think it does… I don't really remember any TV shows."

France put his head close to Britain's. "You know, if not TV, why not fairy tales? Perhaps it's a kiss of true love that can break the curse of amnesia~" A hand went to the brits face, making him visibly uncomfortable. "If what 'Italy' says is true, it sounds like you're my soulmate, or, as they probably say in France, my âme sœur~"

Britain sat, turning tomato red. "I-i beg your pardon?"

"Then beg~"

The Brit got away from his fellow European and his behind Germany's chair like it was a shield. "Th-there's got to be a better way."

"I'm no neurologist, or at least I don't think I am, But maybe instead of using true love specifically, we do things that were familiar and hope it jogs our memory."

"Like putting all the pieces of a puzzle together?" Italy asked.

"Exactly."

"What a great idea!" America said. He pointed to Italy. "Curly Hair, you know everything about us, right? Like our favorite foods and drinks and stuff? I betcha that'll help with something. Not to mention, I'm starving."

Italy smiled. "Yeah~ I'll start making some! France, you love cooking. Do you want to come with me?"

"As long as you tell me more about my âme sœur, Angleterre," France said. He and Italy left to go to the kitchen he found earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ol' thanks to emma.likes.to.write. on Fanfic.net. She helped beta read this, and the last chapter. Now that the intro's over, it's the meat of the story. Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this too, so feel free to leave a comment. Thanks for reading~


	3. Canada

The room fell into an awkward silence without Italy. Only the faint sound of Japanese from the hallway could be heard, up until America cleared his throat. "Soooooo…" he started. "Y'all like sports?"

Russia shrugged. "I don't really know. And you?"

"I don't know either."

"What a stupid question," Britain berated. "We all have amnesia, I don't think small talk is exactly on the table."

"Oh yeah?" America retorted. "Let me see you do better, Eyebrows."

Panic ran up Britain's spine. "Why'd you call me Eyebrows? Is there something wrong with my eyebrows?" He went back to his original seat and took France's mirror that he left on the table. "Oh dear God…" That reaction made America start laughing.

Looking around at all the countries, Germany sighed. "Do you think that things are always like this?"

Canada nodded sadly. "Yeah… I have a hunch it is…"

"Like what?" Russia asked.

"You know, with all the fighting. I mean, we're supposed to represent entire countries. I would think we'd be more civil and professional than… this…"

"I like it," Russia purred. "All the bickering is like a comfy blanket wrapped around me. So are thoughts of murder. I think they would help me remember everything about my past."

"Wait, did you just say murder?" Britain asked. Russia just smiled sweetly in reply.

"Being ignored feels so familiar…" Canada muttered. "I don't know if I want to remember everything if this is-"

America interrupted him. "I dunno what'll make me remember everything, but I really wanna remember the nuke code! That asteroid exploding is going to look so damn cool! And I'll save everything too! All around awesome! I bet I used to be awesome!"

Everybody talked about what they thought their past lives as countries were like until Italy and France came with food. France dragged Japan back into the room so they could all eat together.

"N-nani? Nanishiteruno?" Japan asked as he was plopped down in front of sushi and amazake. "Kore wa watashi no tabemonodesu ka?"

France didn't understand a word he just said, so he smiled and nodded. Apparently, that was a good enough response because Japan started eating.

Italy helped spread out everything, giving Germany beer and wurst, Britain scones and tea, and Russia vodka and borscht. France passed America a burger and coca-cola Slurpee, along with a plate of escargot and wine for himself. The six started eating, and absolutely loved their food.

Italy jumped up and down happily. "Yea~ It's working~"

"How did you get all of these different ingredients?" Germany asked.

"We have meetings here all the time and bring a bunch of food."

"Yes, and we looked up the recipes to be 'culturally accurate'," France added.

"Um, excuse me, eh," Canada mumbled, "But what about me?"

"Mama mia! I'm so sorry! I'll get it right away, Canada!" Italy ran out and came back not too long after with an awfully familiar plate. It looked exactly like America's, but worse. "Here you go! I don't really know your favorite food, so I got you America's… but colder… and definitely not a failed first try at making a hamburger." Italy laughed nervously. Sitting the plate down, he walked away to go check on the other countries.

Canada started at his depressing excuse for a meal, while everyone else got exactly what they didn't even know they wanted. 'There's not even any maple here. Or ginger.' Suddenly, Canada looked up, his blue eyes shining as they grew wider. He remembered everything. From his early days when America overshadowed him, to the more recent years when nobody, not even his own bear, knew his name. He even remembered his nuclear codes, not that it'll do much good though.

America looked at him. "What's wrong? You don't like your food? I'll take it if you don't want it," he said between bites.

It was hardly understandable, but Canada spent enough time with his brother to still know what he was trying to say in spite of a full mouth. "No, I remember everything. I actually am Canada!"

Britain almost spits out his tea. "Really?"

"So the déjà-vu worked, no?" France asked.

"It did," Canada said.

"That's amazing!" Italy exclaimed "How did it happen? Should we keep making food?"

"No, I didn't eat anything. It was just so many familiar situations, and I think the feelings I got from it brought back my memories."

"Feelings…" Italy said, deep in thought. An idea popped into his head. "I got it! I know how to bring Germany back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry it took so long for an update, for some reason I thought I posted this chapter already a while ago. Emma. Likes. To. Write. and also AquaEclipse (both on FFN) proofread this chapter. I'm experimenting with Betas. But, anyway, what do you think of this chapter? I'd love to know!


	4. Germany

After Germany finished his wurst, Italy dragged him outside, leaving Canada to look after the other amnesia-ridden countries.

"So, you know how to get my memories back?" Germany asked as he followed the pasta-loving country.

Italy nodded. "Oh yes, definitely." The two stopped walking not too far away from the building. "All you have to do is boss me around!"

"Wie Bitte?!"

"Yeah, just tell me to do things, and I'll be bad at doing them! Then you'll be back!"

"Um… Okay…I don't think this will work, but I guess you do know better than me." Germany looked around for something to command him to do. He only really wanted one thing, to get his memory back, so he wasn't really sure what to command. Still skeptical of Italy's plan, he went with what he thought would actually help. "I command you to… tell me about my past?"

"Well, I didn't mean it like that, but okay! This might work too!" Italy plopped down on the floor. "Okay, let's see. The history of Germany: it all started in the 1910s-"

"I highly doubt that's when Germany became a country."

"You're probably right, but I never talked to you before then so I have no idea. Anyway, it was World War I! We called it the great war back then, since nobody knew about World War II yet. Big strong Germany was ordered by his boss to beat up and probably kill the cute little allied Italy! But Italy cried so much, and Germany was so nice that he didn't hurt Italy, just took him as a prisoner. Not like a British prisoner, or Russian prisoner either where he got tortured with bad food or torture divises, but a prisoner with everything his little Italian heart could want~"

"So you were my prisoner? And enjoyed it? That doesn't sound like a very good strategy."

Italy shook his head. "It wasn't. You lost World War I and France was mad because you beat him up really early in the war, so he made your economy terrible, but you still let me stay with you! Even as we were starving!"

Germany shook his head. "Mein gott…" he mumbled.

"But then, you got a new boss that got your economy back, but he also kinda started World War II and killed millions. He honestly kinda scares me, so I'll skip past his part, but that's when you introduced me to Japan!"

"And that's the one who doesn't speak English, right?"

"He can usually speak English, but I think he forgot."

Germany finally sat on the ground too beside Italy. Everything he was being told felt vaguely familiar, but nothing was clicking. It honestly felt more like a history lesson than his past. Regardless, he was invested in the story. "So what happened next?"

"So, next everybody really hated that boss too. England and France were very scared and made you sign a lot of agreements to make sure a third World War never happens. America and Russia were allied with England and France, and they hated each other, but hated you more. Somehow they compromised into splitting the country in half with a big wall, so you became capitalist, and your brother Prussia became communist. You didn't like the communist half, or the fact that your brother was forced there against his will, but every time we hung out you tried to hide it to make me stay happy. After what America did to Japan, you hated how much you loved his half, but me and Japan didn't care about that. We even helped you tear down that wall they put in the middle of your capital." Italy smiled sweetly at his friend "It was really fun."

"And when I got sick in 2020, you couldn't visit me because my borders closed, but you face timed me almost every day. And then in 2024 and last year too, even with most of the world focused on America's elections, you stayed by my side."

Germany glanced at the floor. "Sounds like we were good friends."

Nodding, Italy leaped into a hug. "Yup! The best! I can count on you for anything!" As fast as he jumped into the hug, he jumped out. "So, do you remember any of that yet?"

"Nein," Germany mumbled. "Sorry…"

He saw a hand being held out in front of him. "That's okay, just order me around some more." Taking the hand, Italy helped him back up. The brunette started to straighten Germany's clothing for him. "Tell me to do something all serious and military-like. That's when I disappoint you the most!"

"I'm sure you don't disappoint me, Italy."

"No, I do. Believe me, I know when I disappoint. It's okay though, I know that no matter how much I don't live up to your expectations that you'll still be my best friend and always have my back, even if I get kidnapped every other day~ Now give me an order~"

"Okay," Germany said. He thought for a moment. "How about you go ask France for more wurst and beer? Is that a good order?"

Italy flashed a thumbs up with his smile. "Certo! Stay here, I'll be back~" Italy skipped off, but immediately got distracted by a bee.

Germany just watched as Italy looked at it like he'd never seen a bee before. The second the bee started flying toward him, he screamed, pulled out a white flag he apparently always had on him, and ran away. It really was a pathetic display. Seconds after Italy reentered the building, Germany's phone rang. The contact said Italy Veneziano, so he could only assume it was the Italy he was just talking to. "Hello?" he answered.

"AH! Germany! I forgot that I left them alone, and they found my old maid dress from when I lived with Austria, and America put it on me, and now France is talking French to me and he smells like wine and I can't learn French or I'll di-i-ie!" Italy cried.

Germany rolled his eyes. It was a really simple task, he thought as he walked. "Ja, ja, I'm going." That dummkopf never learns, does he? Germany stopped dead in his tracks, eyes shining, just like with Canada. All of his memories came flooding back. Every stupid thing that Italy ever did around him, and every time Italy ever did something sweet too. He hung up the phone and continued his way back to the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Same betas as always. Thanks a bundle to them as always too! If you couldn't guess, the next 5 chapters are the remaining 5 countries getting their memories back. How exciting. Japan is next (gotta keep the axis together I guess), but enough about next chapter, I'd love to know what you thought of this one! Leave a comment/review and I'll be sure to read it many a times. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Japan

When he joined everybody else in the room, it was just as crazy as he thought it would be. Italy really was in a maid outfit, and France was saying who-knows-what in French, while Canada was apologizing profusely. America was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Russia, who was beside him, enjoyed every second of what was going on. Britain was complaining to Japan about something, while he, still only remembering Japanese, didn't understand a word of it.

By slamming his hands on the metal table, it made all the countries fall quiet and looked at Germany. "Listen up," he said. "I remember everything again, so I'm in charge until this whole thing is over, alright?"

"Yea~ Germany is back~" Italy rejoiced.

"First, Italy, change into something decent," Germany ordered. Italy saluted and ran off to do just that. "Second, Russia's plan is the only thing that seems like it would work right now. We need to get preferably America and Russia's memories back as soon as possible. Of course, having Japan be understandable could be helpful, but not the biggest priority. Britain and France, even if they do have warheads, aren't really our biggest priority either. Does everybody understand the plan?"

"Yes, you think Britain and I should kiss and bring back our memories through love," France said. "Two birds with one stone."

"Why do you keep hitting on me? I don't even know you!" Britain complained.

"That wasn't the plan! I was going to bring back Russia's memories while Italy brings back America's and the rest of you just sit here and do nothing because you're all clueless!"

Italy got back into the room, his old clothing back on. "Wait, but I don't know anything about America besides just a few of his favorite things," Italy said. "I never hung out with him 'cause he's too loud."

"America and I grew up together," Canada said. "Maybe I could help."

"Alright dudes, change of plans!" America said. "Four-Eyes is with me, Blondie can get Scarf back up and running, Eyebrows and France can make out, and Curly can get What's-His-Face to learn some English, and we'll be all good to go!"

"Why is France the only name you remember?" Britain asked. "It's not that hard, we're all just named after countries."

Germany sighed. "No matter how crudely America put it, that does sound like the best plan we have. Britain, you don't have to kiss France. You two hate each other."

"Oh thank heavens," the Brit said with relief.

"No fair," France pouted.

Germany started walking out, gesturing for Russia to follow him. America had already dragged Canada out with him, so it seemed like everybody was already splitting off. "You two know English. Help Italy. I'll be back soon, hopefully with Russia remembering everything."

The Europeans agreed and all three started standing around the only Asian country that was present. "Dō shita no?" Japan asked.

"How do we teach someone English?" England asked.

"I would offer some advice, but I don't know either," France said. "Italy, you still remember how you learned, no?"

"Sì," Italy said. "I learned English because Austria made me when I was just a bambino. England basically owned everything back then and wanted everybody to know English. Then when he became an average European country, America became the big scary one and we still all had to know English."

"Wait, how could Eng- I mean I, become just another European country after owning everything?" Britain asked

Italy shrugged.

Japan sat watching the three Europeans in front of him. He had no idea what they were saying, but he had absolutely no idea what they were doing either. He couldn't gauge any context from their body language.

"I think we're off-topic here," France said, gesturing to the Asian.

"Right. I apparently made everybody else learn English, so I could probably do it again," Britain said. He grabbed the empty cup of tea off the table. "This is a teacup," he said, putting it in front of Japan. He looked at the cup in utter confusion, then looked back to Britain. "Teacup," England repeated.

"T- Tīkappu?"

"Close. Say the word teacup," he said slowly.

Japan was smart enough to figure that teacup and Tīkappu might have meant the same thing, but why the 'stranger' just kept saying it over and over was a mystery, until he thought they might be trying to teach him their language. "Teacup?" He said in an accent thicker than usual.

Britain smiled and Italy started bouncing in joy, so it seemed like he did the right thing. "Very good," Britain said. "I drink from a teacup." He fake slurped the empty cup. "From a teacup I drink."

"Is this a bad English lesson or a bad nursery rhyme?" France asked.

"Shut up!" The Brit yelled at him, but turned his attention back to Japan. He handed the glass over "Can you say I drink from a teacup?"

"I drink from a teacup?" Japan repeated.

Italy beamed with joy. "Wow, Japan! You're talking English so well!" He hugged Japan's arm, which started him to no end, making him drop the cup.

Japan yelped at the sudden affection and pulled out of Italy's grasp. "Anata ga yatte iru koto ni tsuite anata wa dō omou?!" He'd never been more confused. 'That man I don't even know just grabbed my arm,' Japan thought. 'Was it out of affection? But why? These western cultures continue to amaze me.' His dull brown eyes suddenly shined as he remembered everything. Immediately, he became fluent in English, and knew about all the strange cultures of the western world, but still didn't understand them.

"Italy, I told you before that I would prefer you not do that," he said, "but thank you."

England smirked at France. "And you called my teaching bad. Just look at how well it worked. Fluent after one lesson."

"Yahoo! I got Japan back!" Italy cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not the biggest history buff out there, so the reason I gave for why Italy, and everybody else, knows English is more or less made up, but based in loose truth. Do with that what you will. Beta reader AquaEclipse mentioned that it might not be the most historically accurate, but hey, it fit's the story and I can't find another good reason. emma. likes. to. write also beta'd.
> 
> Regardless, I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter too, so always feel free to comment them! France is next, but until then, thanks for reading!


	6. France

"I've got to go tell Germany!" Itay said.

"Isn't he busy?" France asked.

Britain nodded. "I don't think interrupting him would be very useful. But, now that Japan has his memory back, you two can help us get ours back too."

"Oui, and then I'd know how great of a couple I and England here make~" France started petting Britain's face, which he quickly pushed away.

"Can't you do this to someone else?" Britain asked spitefully.

France purred. "Of course, but it wouldn't be as wonderful!"

Italy looked to Japan, not really paying the other two much mind. "Do you have any ideas?

"Well," Japan said, "I believe that a familiar feeling of confusion brought me out of my amnesia. And Canada was brought out by feeling forgotten. How did Germany get brought out of it?"

"I disappointed him."

"I see. Feeling confused, forgotten, and disappointed are all negative emotions that we, unfortunately, probably feel a lot. All we have to do is find that familiar negative emotion in Britain and France."

"Negative emotion? Oh poo- So love won't work?" France whined.

"No! So stop trying already!" Britain yelled at him. He looked to the two countries with memories. "And this whole situation isn't exactly positive to begin with. We don't remember anything about our lives, an asteroid is going to kill us, and a bloody pervert keeps hitting on me! It's going to have to get worse than this?"

"I'm afraid so," Japan said.

Britain sighed. "Of course."

"So, start with me! Then I can help you make this Debbie-Downer into the true England that I know and love~" France said.

"Shut up France! You don't know or love anything!"

"I may not know much, but I know my heart's calling you to me. Memories or no," France cooed. It made England even more disgusted, which France ignored. "So what do you know about my past? Anything especially common or tragic?"

Tapping his chin, Italy thought for a second. "Let's see… I know that all of the allies hated you…"

"What?!"

Britain let out a small chuckle. "Checks out."

"Why?" France asked.

Italy smiled. "Oh, that's easy! It's because you were the me of the allies! We're both super weak and always needing saving. You immediately cried to Britain for help in World War I and Germany made you surrender seconds into World Wars II. But, unlike me, you acted like you were still the big, powerful, Africa-owning country that you were back in the day, instead of a wee Italian."

"Sacre bleu, really?"

Japan nodded. "Yes. You were quite weak for being such a prominent country. Your own people constantly overthrew you and your bosses repeatedly tried to execute you too. At least that's what America told me."

"Sounds to me like you were a big wuss that was always fearing being killed," Britain said.

"Maybe if we 'kill' him he will get his memories back," Japan suggested. He knew that countries couldn't really die unless their politics become shambles, but making France genuinely fear death seemed like the best option.

"Wha-?" Italy questioned.

"You can't kill me!" France panicked. "What good would my memory be if I'm dead?"

"You can't seriously be jumping to murder!" Britain exclaimed. "Sure, he's annoying, but MURDER?! And aren't we countries? What would happen to his citizens? Can countries even die?"

Britain's questions never got answered. Instead, Japan whispered something to Italy. "Are you sure Japan?" Italy asked. The Asian nodded. The brunette still looked a bit sceptical, but he soon smiled. "Okay. I trust you!"

Ignoring their conversation, France started putting his hands in all of his pockets, as if to check them for something. "How would you even do it? Countries don't carry weapons, do they?"

"Oh yeah, we do in wars all the time. Even if we're not in war, America always has at least one gun on him," Italy explained. "and Russia has a lot of weapons too, but they're more varied. Germany used to carry a gun, but you took that away from him."

As if cued, Germany came back into the room, Russia smiling behind him. "I've had no luck with Russia. I think he might have to torture somebody to get his memories back."

"Welcome back Germany~" Italy said.

"That may not be an issue, but even if it is, perhaps there's a way to get both memories back at once," Japan said. Germany looked to Italy as if to ask if Japan got his memory back. The Italian nodded as Japan continued. "We have Russia kill France."

Germany blinked in surprise. "Was? Wirklich? I mean, I don't like him very much either, but that's a bit much."

"Trust us Germany, it'll probably work," Italy said.

"Non! Ne leur faites pas confiance!" France pleaded. "Don't trust them! I want to live!"

Germany looked between Italy's big brown eyes and France's desperate blue ones. Sighing, he looked back to Russia. "In your back pocket, you have a magic metal pipe of pain. I think it would be best if you attack France with it."

"Oh, I was wondering what that was," Russia said. From his big jacket, he pulled out said pipe. France looked at it in dread. "Anything for a friend." Pipe in hand, Russia started looming over the horrified European.

He looked at the large country in utter horror. 'I'm going to die,' he repeatedly thought. 'I'm going to die again. They'll chop off my head just like old times.' "I don't want to die!" screamed France, but then he gasped. The once horror-filled eyes shined. The shine from the pipe looked just like all those guillotines he's been put under. Every near-death experience he's ever had, which was a lot, all seemed to cross his mind at once. Sure, he knew now that he wouldn't really die, but that didn't make him any less panicked. "Wait, don't kill me, I remember again!"

Russia stopped looming and smiled sweetly again. "Oh, that's good."

"Yippee!" Italy said. "Three down, three to go!"

"So, for the record, we weren't actually going to kill him, right?" Germany clarified.

Japan nodded. "Hai."

"Good to know I don't surround myself with sociopaths," Britain said, sighing in relief. "So, France, now that you remember everything, do you realize that we were never 'soul mates'?" France laughed in his obnoxious French way, giving his neighbor exactly the answer he wasn't looking for. "Bloody hell…" He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Beta readers Emma. likes. to. write. and AquaEclipse Betaed still. Huge thanks to them still. I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter! Like it? Dislike it? Why? Next time would be Russia. It gets a bit angsty next time, so heads up if you don't like that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
